A Night in Neibolt House
by meguhanu
Summary: Mary Snow is a 14 year old teen, who is scared very easily by almost everything and anything. One Halloween night, she gets more than she bargained for when she is trapped inside Neibolt House, with no way out, with a certain clown on the hunt for some easy prey. (Halloween story)
1. Chapter 1

A Night In Neibolt House

It was a normal sunny day in October of 1989. 14 year old Mary Snow was in a daze looking outside, not paying attention to her history class in Derry Middle High School.

She wanted to be outside walking in the sunshine and enjoying the leaves falling around the houses and onto the green lawns. She was always an outdoor person anyway. And autumn was her favorite time of the year.

"Miss Snow?" asked the history teacher.

"Huh?" answered Mary jumping in her seat, being a bit frightened from her name being called.

Mary heard giggling from around the room from her classmates.

She ignored them as she always did.

The teacher had scared her a bit by calling out her name.

"Sorry," said Mary dropping her head a bit and putting her hands on her lap.

She adjusted her eyes to focus on the question the teacher had just asked her.

"Can you answer the question?" asked the teacher, Miss Hutchinson.

Mary groaned.

"What was the question again?" asked Mary, flicking her waist length strawberry blonde hair behind her back, out of her face.

"Someone isn't paying attention today is she?" asked Miss Hutchinson.

She had put Mary on the spot right in front of the twenty five student class.

Mary let herself slide down in her chair, obviously, embarrassed from not paying attention.

Mary stared ahead at the blackboard past the teachers angry eyes.

"I'll ask again, what was the result of the Bradley gang shootout?" asked Miss Hutchinson.

Mary shrugged her skinny shoulders up and down, in an 'I don't know' gesture.

"In blood and death?" asked Mary hoping that was somewhat of an answer.

The entire class laughed at her answer.

"That's not an answer Mary. Please see me after class," said Miss Hutchinson. She sounded mad and disappointed.

The entire class giggled and some of them "oohed" knowing she was trouble.

"Okay," said Mary looking down at her open history book.

The bell rang and Mary was gathering her belongings slowly, knowing she was in trouble once again at school for dozing off. She couldn't help it. The outside cool fall air was beckoning her to come out. It was if the autumn air was calling to her.

It was Halloween after all. Today was the day when the veil between the living and death was at its weakest link.

"Mary we have talked about this over and over again," said Miss Hutchinson. She shook her head in disappointment.

"I know and I'm sorry but I'm trying really hard," said Mary in a sad tone.

"Trying isn't cutting it. You'll have to do some major extra credit to catch up and get your grades up from where they are," said Miss Hutchison.

"I understand and I'll do whatever it takes to get them back up," said Mary.

Her heart was pounding because she didn't want to fail the class.

"So far what you have is a 'D' so I expect a report on some history of our town," said Miss Hutchison.

She adjusted her huge square framed glasses and walked behind her desk to take a seat in her black suede seat.

Mary stood in front of the desk glancing down at the middle aged woman.

"A history or Derry?" asked Mary.

"Exactly," said Miss Hutchinson.

Mary crossed her arms over her chest.

"When is it due?" asked Mary.

"I expect it done by Christmas," said Miss Hutchison.

"Okay fine, that's doable. Can I please go now?" asked Mary.

"Get out of here," said Miss Hutchison as she nodded her towards the closed door.

Mary nodded understanding it was time to go home.

"And Mary?" asked Miss Hutchison.

"Yes?" asked Mary turning back to look at the teacher.

"Happy Halloween," said Miss Hutchinson with a smile.

"Yeah, Happy Halloween to you too," said Mary with a gracious fake smile.

Halloween just happened to fall within Mary's favorite time of the year, but Mary wasn't big into Halloween.

Mary turned away from the teacher, took the door handle, opened the door, and left the room.

Mary was greeted by the younger kids who wore their Halloween costumes to school. She smiled at some of the younger ones, who dodged around her, headed towards the door, eager to get home and to go out with their friends trick or treating.

Mary only wore a short white sleeved shirt with some skinny jeans and a pair of sneakers.

She was planning on going for an afternoon walk into the night to watch the sunset. She wouldn't be trick or treating this year, no.

She was 14 and she knew that she was too old for that now. She was growing up so fast, maybe too fast.

"Hey Scary Mary!" someone yelled from behind her, sending Mary screaming into the lockers.

She turned around, her heart beating fast in her chest.

It was a 16 year old classmate of hers; Marc Newbern. He was a little taller than her, had messy black hair with emerald eyes. He wore a grotesque scary clown mask. It really frightened Mary.

Marc had always pranked Mary and scared her since kindergarten, despite it being Halloween or not.

One time he glued her jeans to a chair, the next time he poured itching powder in her gym clothes, but the vilest thing he did was dump a bucket of worms on her at recess, sending her screaming around hollering about the creepy crawlies.

That's how she gained her nickname around school as "Scary Mary."

Anytime she thought Marc had had enough torturing her, he'd up the ante and do something even more humiliating. It was now bordering on harassment.

Mary grunted in disgust, ignoring the clown mask that gazed back at her.

"Why do you always scare me?" asked Mary.

"Because you're so easily scared," said Marc, pulling off the grotesque clown mask.

"You know I don't like clowns," whispered Mary.

"That's why it's so fun!" teased Marc.

Mary rolled her eyes and turned around from Marc, and headed to her locker to get her jean jacket.

Marc walked beside her, skipping along giggling and waving the mask in her face. The other students laughed at Mary and Marc.

Mary felt so embarrassed.

"No one invited you to tag along," she said.

Marc draped his arm around her shoulders, but Mary shrugged it off.

"Don't touch me, Just leave me alone," said Mary as she contented to walk to her locker.

"I can't! You're so much fun!" yelled Marc, dangling the mask in front of her face.

Mary tried to grab the clown mask, but Marc lifted it beyond her reach.

"Aww just out of your reach Scary Mary," teased Marc lifting it higher and higher so Mary couldn't grab it.

"You had your fun, now please leave," growled Mary.

She was getting frustrated with this kid.

"Is something going on here?" asked a familiar voice.

 _Fuck,_ Mary thought. This was just what she needed.

Mary turned and was glancing right up into the face of the main school bully himself, 17 year old Henry Bowers.

Marc immediately took off the way he came, dropping the clown mask at Mary's feet.

Even Marc knew better that when Bowers was around, you'd scamper away for fear he would turn his torment onto you.

Mary rolled her eyes while glancing up into the menacing eyes the one she hated the most.

"What do YOU want?" asked Mary in an angry tone.

"I just wanted to know if you're going tonight," asked Henry innocently. He leaned up against the locker Mary had her back to.

Mary sniffed Bowers and almost gagged.

The teen smelled of sweat and hints of BO as well.

Mary held her breath a bit at Henry's personal hygiene choice.

The other members of Henry's gang came up and leaned in, entrapping Mary against the lockers.

Mary felt uncomfortable being so close to these guys. They were dangerous, this she knew. And they were also bullies. She saw the way he treated the younger kids. It wasn't right. It shouldn't even had been legal.

"Going where?" asked Mary snapping out of her thoughts.

"The Barrens. There is a game of Manhunt tonight and most of the school is going. Ages 14 to 18 that is. I'd love to hunt YOU down," said Henry.

He took a stray piece of Mary's hair and started playing with it in his hands, while his other hand stroked against Mary's pale white skin.

"Not on your life, excuse me," said Mary.

She yanked her hair out of his grasp and made to make a move to push past the boys, but Patrick grabbed her by the throat and pinned her up against the locker.

Mary put her hand on top of his to try and pry the sociopath off her.

"We're not through with you Scary Mary," Patrick drawled out in a whisper tone of voice.

"Get off me or I'll scream," threatened Mary.

She saw some of the younger kids run by the scene, without even acknowledging Mary or her predicament.

She didn't blame them. If the going was good, you take it.

"You have two choices Scary Mary. Either you show up, or we will come and hunt you down nonetheless. Tonight is Halloween. Who knows what monsters lay in the darkness waiting to strike down a poor innocent little girl like you?" asked Henry.

Mary kept her eyes locked on Henry's.

"What will your dad have to say about this?" asked Mary.

"Daddy doesn't give a shit what I do, and let me tell you what I plan on doing to you," said Henry. He went in closer, his mouth on her ear to whisper.

"Henry," came Victor's voice, breaking him away from Mary.

"What?" asked Henry madly?

Victor pointed to where the principal was coming down the hall and saw Mary was in need of help.

Henry was so close to Mary's face, his lips could have stolen a kiss right then and there.

"Remember what I said you little shit. Tonight the hunt is on," said henry.

Then he released her and he and his gang walked swiftly towards the exit.

Mary was let go so suddenly she fell the tile floor, her hands clutching her neck. She was surely going to have a bruise.

"Miss Snow, are you alright?" asked Principle Armitage.

"Yes I'm okay," said Mary.

Mary let Mr. Armitage help her up.

"I saw what those boys did. Rest assured the right punishment will be inflicted upon those troublemakers," said Mr. Armitage.

"Thank you," said Mary.

"Do you want me to call your mom?" asked Mr. Armitage.

"No I'll be okay. It's a short walk home," said Mary.

"Have her call me first thing in the morning okay?" asked Mr. Armitage.

"Count on it. To be honest those guys belong in Juniper Hill Sanitarium," said Mary. She gave a weak smile.

Mr. Armitage gave her a weak smile and pat her on the head.

"You just get home safely okay?" asked Mr. Armitage.

"I will Mr. Armitage. Thank you," said Mary. She smiled but saw the open door and ran towards it. She wanted to get home as soon as possible.

She ditched her jean jacket and decided to walk home with what she had on.

She threw on her backpack and went outside into the cool autumn air.

She didn't hesitate to walk a bit faster then she normally did because this Halloween, she had a feeling was going to be anything but normal.

She now was now truly Scary Mary, for she feared of what Henry had said.

"What monsters really lay in the dark?" she asked as she walked past a storm drain, unaware of a pair of glowing yellow eyes followed her every step.

 _AN: Well guys and girls what do you think? With IT Chapter 2 being filmed right now I felt inspired to write an IT Halloween tale._

 _This story will continue and I hope you all enjoy what has come and what lies ahead_

 _-Meghan_


	2. Chapter 2

A Night in Neibolt House

Mary had taken every precaution to get home as soon as her long skinny legs would allow.

Half the time, she looked over her shoulder to be sure the Bowers gang wasn't following her.

He could have easily driven up the sidewalk and grab her. Easy move for the older male teens.

Thankfully, all that followed her was the small children, in their costumes, giggling and running by her so they too could get home.

Something in this day made her smile. She remembered being that tiny and going out with her mom trick or treating which was when she was 11. The last character she was for Halloween was a dead little Red Riding Hood. That costume had a lot of detail and a good amount of fake blood too.

Mary heard the sound of a loud engine, shaking her out of her memories, and gasped looking around, but she didn't see the source of it.

Mary walked faster, almost a jog to get home.

No one could harm her behind locked doors.

Mostly she clung to her backpack while looking at all the decorated houses on this side of town. Almost everyone went all out, with spider webs on their bushes to strobe lights lighting up the doors

Some other people had orange lights hanging from the doors and Halloween themed wreaths hanging in the doorways.

Halloween hadn't become too commercial here in the small town of Derry, and that's the way Mary liked it.

The fall breeze picked up and Mary giggled while some leaves were blown into her direction, almost encasing her in a cocoon of red orange and yellow.

One even landed in her hands which she didn't mind.

Mary continued to walk home before the sun had completely set.

Taking out her keys, she walked up to her own beloved home; that was as decked out as Mary's mom had allowed her to decorate.

She kept her yard simple, but also lit so the trick or treaters could find their way to the door.

Mary opened her door and went inside.

Her mother wasn't home, she was still at work until 6pm.

Mary sighed, swinging down her backpack on the chair near the front door, while stretching out her arms.

She looked at the clock on the wall and it read 3:05pm.

"Better get moving Mary," said Mary to herself.

She went upstairs to her room and changed her peach shirt with semi long sleeves to a white maxi dress with black capris underneath.

Mary brushed out her long hair swinging it around her back, she would leave it down for the time being. It was almost a wave of autumn in itself.

Mary also put on a light jacket because it was going to get colder as the night went on.

Mary sighed, looking at her watch. It read 3:10pm.

Sunset would be soon, and almost all the children would be out soon getting their candy, as well as the older kids getting ready for the big game of Manhunt down in the Barrens, which Mary would surely keep away from.

Mary put on her sneakers and descended the stairs towards the kitchen for a snack before she would go for her walk.

Opening the cabinet she grabbed a granola bar and ate it while she did the dishes for her mother.

Her mother was very anal about chores being done around the house, so when she came home, she wouldn't have to do more work.

Mary lived there, so she would do her share around the house.

Mary was going to go out into the town and enjoy the weather while she could before it got too dark.

"Okay, that's that. Time to go," she told herself.

But then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Mary asked answering the tan telephone.

"Hey honey its Mom," came her mother's sweet voice on the opposite side of the call.

Lousie Snow was Mary's mother. She had Mary quite young and decided to raise Mary on her own, after her father had suddenly died in a car accident, and it just so happened to crash on the side of Neibolt Street. Mary was only two when her dad passed.

Mary smiled, flicking her hair back.

"Hey mom. What's up? I was just headed out," said Mary.

"Yeah about that Mary, do you really have to go? I don't feel comfortable with you walking around town after dark, especially in this town on Halloween" Louise stated.

"Mom it's still light out. I should be home by 6pm," said Mary, her heart racing.

"Please just be careful honey okay?" asked Louise.

"I always am mom. I even have my sneakers on in case I need to run," said Mary laughing.

"And above all, stay away from the Barrens," said Louise.

"Oh I already know that. I have absolutely no intention of going down that way," said Mary.

Mary sighed as a chill went down her spine, thinking of that abandoned house sitting there, almost staring at the town, as if harboring a dark deadly secret.

"And Mary please," said Louise, but Mary stopped her in her tracks.

"I know. I know. Stay off of Neibolt Street," said Mary finishing her sentence.

"Yes," said her mother.

"Mom you're worrying too much. I'm always on guard and I'll be home by 6 to help you with the trick or treaters," said Mary.

"Okay honey see you tonight," said Louise

"I love you," said Louise.

"I love you too," said Mary.

The phone clicked as both females hung up the phones on both ends.

Mary grabbed her keys, turned on the porch lights, and went out the door into the Halloween night.

Mary closed the door, locking it tight.

Mary turned so suddenly she bumped right into a red balloon that was hovering on her doorstep.

She squeaked in fright, grabbing the balloon by the string then started laughing.

"Oh you scared me," said Mary. Her heart rate was up.

She glanced at the balloon with curiosity.

"Now where did you come from?" she asked.

The balloon bobbed up and down on the string, obviously not answering her.

Mary glanced up and down the street to see if anyone was having a party and the balloon had gotten loose.

"How did you get here? If you got lose you would have floated up, not sideways," Mary said to the balloon.

"Weird," said Mary.

She tied the balloon to the banister and walked down the steps and started walking down the sidewalk.

Mary didn't even see the white gloved hand untie the balloon on the banister, or the creepy smile accompanied by the yellow animalistic eyes that followed her every move.


	3. Chapter 3

A Night in Neibolt House

Mary had started walking towards Wildscore Avenue in Derry where a lot of the kids had chosen to go door to door to get their candy.

"Hello Mary," said one of the moms with her seven year old child.

"Hello Mrs. Mason," greeted Mary back.

Mary had babysat for Mrs. Mason a few times and was well acquainted with her and her son Scotty.

"Hey Mary!" chirped her seven year old son Scotty.

He waved at her.

"Hey Happy Halloween Scotty," said Mary kneeling down to his level. He was dressed as a clown, with wild crazy green hair to the striped black and white clown suit.

"Oh aren't you a cute clown!" said Mary giggling. She admired his makeup. It was a bit messy but well done nonetheless.

"I'm not cute! I'm scary!" said Scottie.

"Oh you're right. I just got a chill of fright," said Mary standing back up and backing away, with her hands up.

"Where are you off to this evening?" asked Mrs. Mason.

"I'm just walking around the block keeping an eye on things, and also to make sure the police are out and about as well. I heard about a few activities that will be happening and I just want to make sure everyone is safe," said Mary.

She smiled.

"Oh my dear girl, leave that for the Derry Police. That's what they are paid for. Besides there's nothing you can do anyway," said Mrs. Mason almost in a monotone voice.

"Right," said Mary, with a questionable look on her face. She nodded.

"Happy Halloween," said Mary and with that she left.

"You too my dear," said Mrs. Mason.

She took Scotty's hand and went onto the next house on the block with her son.

Mary walked casually on the sidewalk, focusing on the cool night breeze and kept an eye on the kids in their costumes.

She saw everything from a pirate to a mermaid. A lot of the kids had either gone to the store or had their parents help them make their own costumes.

A couple of kids who were dressed as Knights of Camelot surrounded her and started to stab her playfully with their swords.

"Capture the princess! Ransom her!" cried the kids.

Mary giggled, playing along!

"No! Please! Don't hurt me! Let me leave!" giggled Mary.

The knights stopped; then on their stick horses galloped down the streets cheering and whooping waving their swords in the air.

Mary giggled while the wind picked up, and Mary glanced to the end of the street.

There at the end of the road, she saw one girl standing alone, in a long white dress wearing a cat mask.

The girl was staring right at Mary. She didn't move.

Mary tilted her head in curiosity.

"Hello!" she called, waving at the girl.

"Where are your parents?" asked Mary. She looked around and saw no group the girl could have been part of nor did she see any adult supervision.

The girl stood completely still not moving an inch, then as Mary walked closer to the girl, the girl turned and took off running.

"Hey wait!" called Mary taking chase after the girl.

The girl in the cat mask was alone and it was starting to get darker and darker and Mary didn't want this girl out alone after dark.

"Wait!" called Mary taking chase as the girl took a sharp left and turned down Neibolt Street.

Mary stopped right at the entrance to the street.

The streetlamp was flickering only giving off a tiny bit of illumination.

Mary had promised her mother she would stay off Neibolt tonight.

She looked around for any sign of the girl in the cat mask.

"Hello!" Mary called.

"I'm here," came a voice from behind her.

Mary turned around and looked down. There, not even five inches from her, was the girl in the cat mask. She must have took a U turn or doubled back to Mary.

"Hey," said Mary kneeling down to the girl's level.

The girl couldn't have been more than 10 years old and had long brown hair. There wasn't much she could tell about the girl besides what she saw.

Mary got a good look at the girl and noticed her dress was dirty and was caked in what Mary hoped was fake blood.

"Who are you and why are you chasing me?" asked the girl. Her voice was muffled from the mask.

"I'm Mary. I saw you by yourself and I was worried that you were alone out here. You shouldn't be out here alone, not now or ever. Where are your parents?" asked Mary.

"Who are you? What's your name sweetie?" asked Mary.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," said the girl.

"That's a very good rule to have," said Mary.

"Can you tell me where your parents are?" asked Mary innocently enough.

The girl didn't take off the cat mask and she pointed past Mary down Neibolt Street.

"You live down there?" asked Mary looking behind her.

The cat girl nodded her head in agreement.

The girl got closer to Mary and touched her long hair.

"I like your hair. It's pretty," said the girl.

Mary smiled, taken aback at such a blatant compliment.

 _So much for not talking to strangers_ thought Mary.

Just then a cool wind picked up and the young girl shuddered, obviously cold.

"Here," said Mary and she took off her jacket and wrapped it around the girl's shoulders.

The light that was flickering above the two females finally went out and then the two girls were alone in the Halloween night.

Now all of Neibolt was shrouded in darkness.

"Let's get you home," said Mary. She extended her hand for the girl to take.

The masked girl took Mary's extended hand and the two girls began walking down the pitch black street.

Mary knew she couldn't be on this street tonight. But she had to get this little girl home to her parents.

The girl clutched Mary's hand unbearably tight.

Mary winced a bit by the girl's strength.

"It's ok," said Mary.

Mary gave her a pat with her free hand to reassure her.

"Are we getting close?" asked Mary.

"We are here," said the girl.

Both she and Mary stopped at 29 Neibolt Street, the abandoned black supposedly haunted house at the end of the street.

Everyone in town knew about this house. Why it hadn't been demolished was a mystery to Mary.

It was here where the junkies, hobos, and teens went to get high or do other activities.

Mary had only been by this house a couple times and wasn't too familiar with it. She liked the architecture though.

Mary chuckled awkwardly looking at the outline of the house in the darkened night.

"This is a mistake, right?" asked Mary looking down at the girl.

The girl just looked up at the house, not saying a thing.

"No one's lived here in years. This place isn't suitable for anyone," stated Mary.

"IT's suitable for my needs," said the little girl. The tone of her voice had changed drastically.

Just then she yanked her hand out of Mary's and ran inside the house, all the while giggling. She disappeared inside the house.

"Wait a second!" called Mary. She put out her hand to stop the child but was too late.

"Shit," mumbled Mary.

She was alone on a dark street, on Halloween night, and scared.

Mary took a few steps towards the house but dare not take a foot inside the threshold.

"Come play with me!" called the girl from inside.

"Come outside!" called Mary back.

Just then Mary heard a familiar rumble of a car engine.

"Oh fuck no," mumbled Mary. She dared to look to her right and saw the familiar car belonging to Belch Higgins.

Inside the car were the four troubled teen boys, shining their high beams right into Mary's face.

Mary tried to shield her eyes from the blinding light as best she could.

"Well well well, look what treat came out tonight," said a familiar voice.

Mary knew she was in huge trouble now.

"Fuck you!" screamed Mary at Henry and his goons.

She thought they would be down in the Barrens playing their twisted game of Manhunt.

"Hey Scary Mary, come get your treat right here!" yelled Patrick making an obscene getsture.

"Come on bitch!" yelled Victor licking his lips.

"Happy Halloween freak," said Belch.

"Floor it! Get her!" called Henry Bowers.

The car burned rubber and aimed to run over Mary, but Mary jumped out of the way.

She had no choice now.

She ran across the threshold to Neibolt house, up the rickety stairs, and slammed the door shut, bolting it from the inside as best she could.

Mary panted hard, moving away from the door.

She couldn't see a damn thing.

But she heard the engine die down and Mary dared to glance out the side window and saw Henry and his gang approach the house.

"Shit," mumbled Mary.

She didn't know if the door lock would actually hold or not.

"Up here," came a female voice from above.

She followed the voice.

"Where are you?" asked Mary.

She felt her way around and found a flight of stairs and she stumbled around going up to the second level.

Mary took a step and her leg went through one of the wooden planks.

"Ow! Damn it!" she seethed, clutching her teeth in pain.

She lifted her leg and saw there was a gash on her skin which had already started to bleed.

"Just great," swore Mary.

"Here! This way!" the voice called.

Mary followed the voice and then there was a bang on the front door.

Mary gasped silently, leaning on the rickety bannister for support.

Mary looked back and saw that the door was still in place. So far the door was holding.

Mary's heart was beating a mile a minute.

She didn't feel safe knowing that Henry and his gang could easily get her, and now that she was injured she could barely make a run for it.

And as much as Henry tried to get the door open, it was useless. It wouldn't open.

"I know you can hear me bitch! This isn't over! We know where you live! We will be waiting! You won't survive this night!" yelled Henry and with one last ditch effort, he body slammed the door to no avail to open it.

Mary sighed as she saw their shadows leave the front porch.

Mary sighed again in relief.

She looked to her left and the little girl wasn't there.

"Hey where did you go?" asked Mary.

She stumbled a bit grasping the old wallpaper and wall for support but that hardly helped.

Mary groaned wiping the dust onto her white dress, which was now covered in grime and dust.

"Over here!" called the voice from straight ahead. Mary limped, following the straight hallway which led to a big bedroom, or what was left of one.

"Are you in here?" asked Mary.

She limped into the room and could hardly see a thing. But she could smell something really fowl and rotten.

She gagged at the smell and limped over to the window, trying to pry the wooden planks off and try to get some fresh air into her lungs.

Then suddenly the door Mary used to enter the room, slammed shut; forcing Mary to scream and jump, looking at the back of the door.

"Hello?" asked Mary trying her best to look around.

"Here," said the child's voice again.

Mary finally felt some fabric and grasped it.

"Hey there you are. Thanks for saving me," said Mary.

She knelt down and felt the girl tug at her hair again.

"You have pretty hair," she said, but her tone of voice was deeper and raspier.

"Are you okay?" asked Mary.

Just then a streetlight turned on outside and light flooded the room.

"Damn," said Mary shielding her eyes from the light. Her eyes had been adjusting to the darkness, and now she had to blink her vision back.

Mary turned her gaze from the light to the little girl in front of her, and to her horror it wasn't the girl, but instead it was a trio of orange pom poms on a chest staring back at her.

Mary was speechless. She gasped and slowly looked up.

She saw right in front of her a massive clown staring back at her with glowing yellow eyes and jagged rabbit buck teeth that looked very very angry.

And IT still had a hold of her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Night in Neibolt House**

Mary couldn't move even if she wanted to. IT still had a grip on her and it was iron clad.

Mary knew she was major trouble.

She was scared stiff. Her mouth was open in shock, her eyes were as wide as they could go. She couldn't even let out a scream if she wanted to.

The clown dragged Mary closer to him and looked down right into her eyes.

Amber eyes met hazel eyes and the hazel eyes instantly looked away.

"Hello Scary Mary," drawled the voice of the clown. The voice was low and deadly.

Mary looked back up at the massive clown in front of her.

The clown tightened his grip on the poor girl, obviously not letting her go anytime soon.

Mary winced in pain, knowing she was going to have hand bruises on her arms.

Mary finally managed to get her voice back. And she was more angry right now than scared.

"You're hurting me! Let me go!" she yelled. Then she kicked the clown in the shin hard. That was all she needed, as the clown loosened his grip for the slightest second and that's when Mary twisted out of her jacket and ran for the door.

Mary braced herself and threw her body against the door and managed to break it down off its hinges with one big body slam.

Mary fell on top of the door, while dust flew up from the impact of the door to the floor.

"Ugh," Mary groaned.

Mary stood up fast, stumbling forwards, needing her legs to work; to run.

Mary wasted no time, looking back for a second to see the clown start to give chase after he threw her jacket on the floor, enraged.

He ripped the door frame open wider so he could exit, his teeth now seemed sharper, drool dripping from his mouth, with his yellow eyes focused on her, wanting to cause her physical damage for kicking him.

Mary found the steps that led to the first floor, half stumbling, half skipping two or three at a time, heading to the front door.

She grabbed the handle but it wouldn't turn. She tried to unlock the lock, but time wasn't on her side.

She turned her head when he heard a slam on the floor from behind her.

Mary screamed, turning around quickly causing her hair to fling to the side with her.

The clown was crouched down like a frog, his eyes glowing in the darkness of the room. He had one hand on the floor and the other on at his side.

He had obviously jumped from the upper floor to the lower landing in one huge bound.

Mary gasped then bolted to the right towards the living room, searching desperately for a way out.

All the windows were boarded up, and whatever ones were not had broken shards of glass sticking up from where a window had once been.

She would have been filleted into tiny pieces if she tried to go out the windows with the glass shards sticking up like that.

"Shit!" screamed Mary.

She didn't know what to do, and was basically going on instinct.

Mary looked back and saw the clown walk slowly around the corner from the foyer.

She bolted away to stay out of sight, while panting hard.

"Oh Miss Mary," sang the clown looking around for the girl.

His eyes scanned the room looking for her. He jumped up over a couch, landing with grace on the other side.

"Olly Olly oxen free," the clown sang while swinging his arms back and forth in a playful manner. He was also listening for any sound in the entire house, his hunger for Mary driving him to catch her.

He growled while he kicked and shoved furniture out of his way.

Mary tried not to squeak or squeal in fright as she heard the clown in the opposite room, not twenty feet from her position.

Some of the old wooden furniture broke on contact while the others that crashed into the walls of the room, breaking from the momentum of the clowns force.

It was more fun for the clown to chase Mary, to increase her fear.

Mary half sprinted half limped towards the next room, past the musty fireplace, and into the kitchen.

Mary looked around and there was just blackness.

As if on cue, a streetlamp flickered to life outside, letting some light into the kitchen, eliminating some of the room for Mary to see.

Mary looked, and saw only a single door that led to the basement.

And there was also one window above the sink that was just about her size.

"God please help," whispered Mary.

"Scary Mary," sang the clown.

Mary whipped her head to the open door frame.

There was no sign of the clown. YET.

He was getting closer to the kitchen.

Mary looked around not knowing what to do. Mary backed away from the door frame that she had just entered from, but also not getting too close to the door that led to the bottom of the dark basement of the forgotten house.

Who knew what was down there?

Mary kept quiet while searching with her eyes, looking for anything to help her.

She reached her hands in front of her body to feel what she could feel.

While feeling in front of her, it's as if God himself had helped her, she felt a knife rack on the counter.

Mary smiled.

 _YES!_ She thought.

She pulled out one of them, holding the handle of the blade. She finally had a weapon to protect herself.

Then, she walked forward but stumbled into what felt like a small stool.

Mary half smiled while feeling it. It was small enough and light enough for her to pick up.

Mary lifted it up went to the window above the sink, that now had lights shining on the other side.

 _Be quick! Hurry!_ Her mind yelled at her.

Her body shook with fear and adrenaline. She had to get out and make run for it. She needed the police.

She slammed the stool into the window twice until the glass broke.

Mary felt the cool Halloween air on her face. She felt freedom.

Mary made sure all the glass was gone before lifting herself onto sink, and carefully but quickly squatted through the window that was just fit for her.

She put her left leg out first, then her body and all that was left was her right leg to pull through.

The ground wasn't far and she could land easily on the grass.

She was halfway out, when she felt a tight grip on her ankle. Mary screamed while turning her head to face the clown that now had a hold of her right leg, pulling her back inside the house.

"Leaving so soon? I thought we would get better acquainted!" yelled the clown. His teeth were wide and white, begging to taste Mary's tender white flesh.

"NO! LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKING FREAK!" screamed Mary.

She struggled as much as she could, with half her body being pulled and the other half hanging out the window, with nothing to grab onto.

"Someone help me!" yelled Mary out to the Halloween night.

It was useless.

No one could hear her scream.

She tried to kick the clown, but unfortunately the clown was much stronger and taller than she was and she was, inch by inch, Mary was being pulled back to what she knew would be her death.

Then Mary remembered she had the knife.

Mary flipped it over in her hand and began stabbing at the clown.

The clown saw the blade coming towards him and stepped aside and Mary missed him, but unfortunately sliced her own leg instead.

Mary let out a blood curdling cry as felt blood make it way out of the fresh slice of skin and spill out over her leg.

The clown opened his mouth and licked some of the blood off her calf and onto his tongue.

Mary stopped struggling and watched the clown with fear and curiosity.

 _WHAT THE HOLY FUCK?!_

The clown smacked his lips and smiled at her.

"Oh yes. Pennywise surely likes how you taste. Divine!" he chuckled.

Mary was now more scared than she had ever been in her life.

What kind of clown was this? This was not just some random freak in a clown suit. No. This was someone, no, something entirely different.

While Mary was distracted by what this 'Pennywise' was doing, which made her stomach turn, the clown turned his attention back to her eyes.

"Oh fuck," said Mary in a quick voice.

"Enough games," growled the clown.

Now the clown leaned forward, his arms out the window, and wrapped his hands around her waist and instantly with one big pull, Mary was pulled back inside the kitchen, and into his enormous arms.

Mary fell back first into Pennywise's chest, his long arms entrapping her against him.

She was caught.

"NO!" she screamed one last time, until the clown put his right hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming some more.

Mary struggled in the clowns grasp as best she could.

Pennywise let his captive struggle all she wanted.

Mary tried to stab the clown again, but Pennywise caught her hand in his, and glared at the silver knife in her hand.

"This can't hurt me the same way it hurt you," he drawled out placing the knife under her chin, threatening to cut her throat right then and there.

Mary froze.

Instantly, he took the knife away from her throat and tossed it away, letting it fall to the dusty floor a few feet away from the duo.

"Come now. I promise I'm going to make this hurt," snarled Pennywise; basically growling and threatening her at the same time.

Mary could barely hold herself up with an injured leg from when she fell in the stairs to the now open would she herself had given her.

Mary was then dragged to the door to the basement by the clown.

"NO!" cried Mary, her voice muffled by the clowns massive hand over her mouth.

Mary fought with every ounce of energy she had to try to escape. She thought of her mom, and what she would go through if she turned up missing or worse, dead.

Mary grabbed at the door frame, the banister, anything to save herself.

"Let me go!" she cried.

The clown was getting agitated with the struggling teen.

He yanked her body so hard on the way down the stairs, Mary's head flew to the side of the basement stairs and connected with a piece of concrete sticking out on the way down the stairs.

He knocked her unconscious.

Pennywise felt the girl go limp in his arms.

He looked at her and saw a cut and a bruise start to form on her forehead.

But she was still breathing.

He smiled widely, licking the blood off her head. He could still taste her. She was still alive, for now.

He carried her bridal style down the stairs and to the well beneath the house.

He now officially had her, and he wasn't going to let her go, until he had his full.

All the while Mary didn't even have a second thought to the girl in the cat mask that led her to this very spot this dark Halloween night.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Night in Neibolt House**

 _Oranges and lemons,_

 _Where am I?_

 _Sing the bells of St. Clemens,_

 _I don't remember much…if anything, at all._

 _You owe me five farthings,_

 _It's Halloween. The little girl, then Bowers and his gang chased me into the house on Neibolt Street._

 _Sing the bells of St. Martins…_

Then the memories came, hitting Mary like a ton of bricks. It all came flooding back to her.

"Clown!" she screamed jolting upright from a laying down position.

Her head throbbed in such pain.

"Ow," she mumbled, clenching her teeth together in pain.

Mary took her free hand to feel a small bump on the left side of her head.

She felt a small amount of blood cascade down from the wound down her temple, to her cheek, and down her chin.

Her vision was blurry a bit.

Mary examined herself, looking down at her filthy arms covered in muck and blood, which she knew was her own from her leg wound.

She glanced down her legs to her torn and dirty dress; that had lost all its color.

Instead of the snow white gown she had started with that Halloween night, she now was looking at a somewhat gray and dirty piece of clothing that looked like it should have been a rag of some sort.

Mary had to blink her eyes a few times before looking around at her new and strange surroundings.

Then she almost threw up from the stench of rot and decay.

"God," she gagged, putting her arm up in front of her mouth to keep the vomit down.

She knew she was down in the sewers of Derry. It felt as if she had reached the center of the Earth itself.

She took a deep breath through her mouth; in and out to calm herself down, all the while looking around the entire cavern on high alert.

She felt a drop of something from above hit her in the face.

Then another. And another.

"What the hell?" she whispered to herself.

Mary wiped away the liquid on her cheek and examined it on her hand.

The red liquid was blood and it had obviously come from above her.

Mary cautiously looked up and there, right above her head, was a carousel of floating bodies, circling the air around and around a tall tower of garbage.

The garbage sat atop of an old carnival wagon with the words "Pennywise the Dancing Clown."

"Holy Mother of God," she gasped aloud while crawling backwards away from the sight.

She just saw about 5 dead children floating, still in their costumes, and there was no logical explanation to this phenomenon.

Mary made herself look down and forwards, away from the gruesome sight.

"Mmm," she gagged tilting her head to the side doing whatever she could to try not to vomit.

 _Wait! Children! God! The girl in the cat mask! Where is she?! Is she up there?! Did she get out?!_ She thought.

She dared to look up again at the children floating above her to look for the girl, but thankfully she didn't see her.

 _Perhaps maybe she ran for it and went for the police_ , Mary thought.

"Fuck I've got to get out of here," she whispered, while carefully standing up, very quickly and quietly.

She took one step, but then collapsed when her legs buckled in pain.

"Ow," she whispered, looking down at her leg, which dried blood had now caked itself onto her skin.

The wound squelched while Mary examined her leg with her hands.

She had that knife wound to worry about and the big gash in the other leg from when she fell through the rotted wood of the staircase, which was also throbbing in pain.

Gasping Mary did the only thing she could think of and started to crawl in the muddy water, towards one of the open doors which she hoped would lead to a way out.

She stayed on alert, looking around for that clown.

So far he was the main threat, the only threat.

Mary put her hands on the muddy floor, gasping in pain and in determination to escape.

"Come on," she said to herself pulling herself along, she had to get out.

She didn't look back crawling in the mud and blood towards the open door.

Once she was finally there, she lifted herself up, leaning against the metal wall for support, but then the door slammed shut on its own.

Mary screamed while jumping back.

She kept herself on the wall, and made for the other door on the other side of the cavern.

Then that one slammed shut too.

Mary gasped, leaning against the wall, fear now rising to the fullest extent possible.

There was no other way out. She was trapped. AGAIN.

Mary's eyes scanned around for anything or anyone that appeared out of place.

She heard a small squeak from the wagon, while the door opened, letting an orange light peak out of the door crack.

Mary stood rigid, gasping, her heart beating a mile a minute, as if she was going to have a heart attack.

Pennywise slowly put his gloved white hand on the doorframe to the wagon, then peaked out slyly; looking at his newest victim.

He popped his head all the way out, smiling a grotesque smile at Mary.

Mary's stomach gurgled in absolute fear.

She could hear her own heartbeat in her ears, pounding hard and fast.

Slowly the clown exited his lair, one foot after another, descending the stairs, his eyes never breaking eye contact with Mary.

Mary saw drool exit the clown's mouth. He licked his huge red lips.

Mary wanted to run, but where could she run to?

She didn't even have a weapon.

Mary saw the clown getting closer and closer to her.

Mary limped behind a small opening of a pipe, trying to hide from him.

Pennywise growled and grumbled. He sniffed the air.

"Fear," he snarled.

"What do you want with me? Why did you bring me here? Why didn't you kill me in the house?" asked Mary trying to buy herself some time to stay alive.

Pennywise smiled at her, stopping his tracks.

"Why? Why? Why? That's the question of the century isn't it?" asked the clown.

"Tell me!" screamed Mary in a somewhat demanding yet cracked voice.

"Clever girl, aren't you? You trying to buy yourself some time so you can stay alive and try to escape?" IT asked her.

It's as if he was reading her mind.

He hissed at her, stepping forward, pretending to attack her, causing Mary to step back a bit.

Her legs were about to give out on her soon.

Mary swallowed hard, from fear of the clown and the pain in her legs.

"It's not as fun if they don't struggle," growled the clown.

"Is that what happened to them?" asked Mary nodding her head up to the floating children.

The clown stopped walking, smiled and looked up at his victims.

Then he whipped his head back to Mary who had slowly limped her way to the edge of the garbage pile and grabbed a forgotten ice skate, using the blade to try to protect herself.

"That's not going to help you now," snarled Pennywise.

"Let's put it to the test freak," snapped Mary.

She looked down slightly and saw a familiar cat mask in the garbage pile.

"Is she up there?" asked Mary.

"Who my dear?" asked the clown?

"The girl in the cat mask. She was in the house with me. Where is she?" asked Mary.

"You mean her?" asked the clown.

Then he transformed into the girl right before her eyes.

"What the shit?" asked Mary absolutely dumbfounded.

The small girl tilted her head and waved at Mary.

Mary saw the girls deformed face. No wonder she wore the cat mask.

Her own face was enough to cause panic and fear from a child or from an adult.

She skipped over to Mary and Mary backed away, while the girl reached for Mary's hair.

Her hair was wet and sticky.

"I like your hair," she taunted again like she did earlier in the night.

Mary stood rigid watching the clown disguised as a girl twirl and spin in dance and delight. She turned around and around in ballet moves away from Mary.

"It was you the entire time?" Mary asked.

The girl transformed back into the clown mid spin.

"Easy prey especially on this particular night of the year," snarled Pennywise.

Mary understood.

It was still Halloween where anyone could be anything and anything could be anyone.

It made perfect sense that this night, above all others, would be the perfect time to hide in plain sight and raise holy hell or take a life. No one would know what is fake and what is real. That's the way this night went.

Mary was half shaking and sobbing in fear.

"You could have taken anyone this night. Any child or teen. Yet you took me," sighed Mary.

"YOU!" stated the clown pointing right at her.

Mary froze, raising the ice skate raised above her head in defense.

"YOU have been my target all along," he snarled.

Then he leapt after her.

Mary swung the skate in front of her, hoping to land a slice on the clown.

"Your fear called to me for these past few weeks," snarled Pennywise.

Mary limped away from the clown out of her hiding spot.

"It's like a beacon," he growled again, landing in front of the teen to stop her from running.

Mary made a turn to try to run for it, but unfortunately, she slipped backwards in the blood and slid right into the clown's arms.

The clown caught her easily, holding her in captivity once again.

Mary threw the ice skate at the clowns head, but Pennywise ducked away. She had missed.

He seized the skate and yanked it from her hands.

Mary started grabbing at his arms to get him to release her.

He took Mary's head into his hands and started to apply pressure to her temple.

Mary gasped and sobbed in fear.

"No," she whispered.

"Pathetic," he mumbled.

He lifted her upwards by the throat and threw her like a football to the opposite side of the trash pile.

Mary rolled to her side, but before she get fully up, the clown strolled over in 6 huge strides and hoisted her up by the throat, all the while laughing.

Mary struggled while her feet dangled in the air.

The clowns cackling was all she heard. She gripped onto his hands, needing to get some air into her lungs.

Pennywise was choking her.

Mary gagged, and then spit a wad of saliva into his face.

Pennywise closed his eyes, and when he opened them, his eyes had changed to a blood red color. They stared right into Mary's in absolute anger and hatred.

"You're going to regret that," he snarled.

Then all Mary felt was pain, and her screams echoed through the sewers.


End file.
